


Assumptions

by walmer92



Category: Glee
Genre: All Characters Are Underage, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walmer92/pseuds/walmer92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People make assumptions, and they write fairytales. But in the real world, even in Glee world, there is no such thing as a hero, as Prince Charming. Damsels in distress have to rescue themselves, and there can never be such a thing as a happy ending, because either life goes on, or everyone dies. Kurt is just trying get as close as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written several years ago, just after season 1 had aired. At the time, most Glee fic I read tended to be fairly fluffy and light. Although that was why I enjoyed it, this was basically written to deal with the frustrations I had with various characters at the time. Although all the sexual situations included are consensual, they don't all depict a healthy relationship or equal respect for all people involved. It also deals with various feelings about Beth's adoption, so if any of that could be triggery for you, I suggest you don't read it. I've included some of my original notes from when I first posted the story at the end, as they are fairly spoilery, on the off chance anyone is interested in what I was thinking as I wrote it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

Assumptions

People assume that Kurt is gay. They assume that he's a virgin, that he's never been kissed or been on a date with another boy. When people bother to think about him at all, these are the few thoughts which float into their mind, (which also somehow mean that Kurt will end up in a dumpster, or shoved into a locker or covered in slushie before the day is out). None of these people are wrong.

 

Most people don't stop to think about it, but they will assume that Kurt is the only gay boy in school. Kurt (and Rachel Berry, but he tries to forget that he has anything in common with her outside of Glee) knows that statistically speaking, this is very unlikely. He also has no evidence that any of the people who assume this are wrong.

 

These assumptions, as far as Kurt is aware, are all true. None of that changes the fact that he's been sucking off Finn Hudson at least once a week since the age of 14 years and 9 months.

 

If asked - and no one will ask, because given all their assumptions, they cannot possibly suspect the truth - but if someone asked Kurt how that happened, he couldn't have told them. He could tell them that it happened in the locker room, when both he and Finn had been kept back after a gym class for two separate reasons, both of which escape him entirely today. He could tell them that he did, in fact, fall to his knees in the shower, right in front of Finn's naked groin, but that it was entirely due to a slippery floor. It hurt his knees  _a lot_ , and while Finn's erection was fairly impressive, having it nearly poke him in the eye when he looked up was not the way he had wanted to become acquainted with it.

 

Everything gets a bit blurry after that - he doesn't know, and Finn has never told him (Kurt has never asked) how Finn's dick ended up in his mouth. Kurt just knows that it ended very, very quickly, and very messily, and he almost choked on Finn's come, which was not the nicest tasting thing in the world.

 

Kurt hadn't been expecting it to happen. He definitely wasn't expecting it to happen again. He wasn't stupid enough to hope that it meant anything beyond a teenage boy's hormones. When it did happen again (almost as quickly as the first time), when Finn pulled him into an abandoned classroom and said nothing, but looked very, very sheepish until Kurt gave an almost resigned sigh and sank to his knees, it didn't take Kurt long to connect the pleading looks Finn would give him and the Celibacy Club meetings.

 

Kurt is very aware that he is nothing more than a way for Finn to deal with all the teasing his gorgeous blond cheerleader girlfriend puts him through. He is quite certain, and has been from the outset, that Finn is not gay. For one thing, having a mouth around your dick, no matter who it belongs to, has to feel good (or so Kurt assumes) but Finn's stamina, while never becoming particularly impressive, is definitely better when he's fucking Kurt's mouth than it is when he's doing nothing more than grinding up against his girlfriend.

 

It's very odd, having Finn in Glee Club, and Kurt honestly has no idea how he feels about him being there. It upsets the delicate balance they have, where Kurt pines, and Finn doesn't acknowledge his existence outside of making sure his clothing doesn't get too badly damaged when the football team feels like playing with him (or when Finn wants to play with something and he's aware Kurt is convenient). It works for them, and tipping the balance in favor of more social interaction makes Kurt feel distinctly nervous.

 

In the end he accepts it, because he has to, and nothing much changes, and then he begins to enjoy it, because as the rest of the Glee Club has begun to assume, Kurt is hopelessly in love with Finn. He knows this, and accepts it, because why else, after all, would he allow Finn to use him this way? It's not as though he goes around discreetly offering the other football players sexual favors in return for safe passage through the school. It's just Finn, the love of Kurt's life, who fucks his mouth in empty classrooms when he needs the release.

 

It gets more difficult to keep that sense of detachment though, because Kurt has never had to  _see_ it before. Never had to  _see_ Finn pine over another girl, want to be with someone else. Kurt feels an odd sense of kinship with Quinn, who doesn't (as far as he's aware) know he exists, because he's always been very resigned to sharing Finn with her, but Rachel is trying to steal  _their_ man away. Shortly after Finn joins Glee, he goes through a spate of early releases, which Kurt is forced to disgustedly put down to the time he is spending with Rachel.

 

And then Quinn has to go and change all the rules on them by being pregnant, and until he hears that, Kurt has no idea how much hope he had been holding out that Finn would one day change his mind and choose  _Kurt_ , who has always been there for him, every step of the way, whether others knew it or not. And thanks to a (strangely suspicious) story about a hot tub, he is now very aware that that is never, ever going to happen.

 

That still doesn't stop him from sucking Finn off, more often now than ever, taking him in as deep as he can and twisting his tongue to make him come as fast as he is able, just to secure the knowledge that something of Finn's is his (quite literally, in fact, inside him, but even he finds that kind of -  _ew_ ) Nothing seems to stop Finn coming to him, either.

 

Kurt just spends most of his time getting more and more bitter, more and more angry, and when he realizes that he's making over Rachel to help her go after  _Finn_ , something in him just snaps. When it's all over, he thanks God that Finn never figures out it was him, because he doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't have this one tiny bit of him, but Finn meets him, same time, same place, just as silent as ever. When Rachel reminds him that he can never have Finn, because he's still a  _boy_ , for all his girlish ways, Kurt breathes through the pain, and hugs his secret close to his chest.

 

When he realizes that Rachel might be onto Puck and Quinn's secret he wants desperately for Finn not to find out, and it really is mostly because he wants to win Sectionals. It's only a little bit because he's sure that finding out will throw Finn straight into Rachel 'girls-like-sex-just-as-much-as-boys-do' Berry's arms, and then he won't need Kurt anymore, for anything.

 

Finn finds out, and Kurt stays behind, and lets Finn use him, and then lets him cry, not really holding him so much as propping him up. They win Sectionals with 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' and Finn and Rachel hook up and nothing changes.

 

Nothing changes until Jesse St James appears on the scene, and steals Rachel away and Finn finally wakes up to the fact that he  _likes_ her. Kurt waits for him for three nights before giving up.

 

He doesn't cry, he won't, over some stupid, sordid series of trysts with a straight boy, and his eyes stay dry, but the hole in his chest won't begin to even consider going away until Kurt curls up in a ball and fucking  _keens_ and shakes and heaves for breath. It's very fucking annoying that it had to happen in front of Mercedes in the middle of a romcom movie marathon, but even though she refuses to let up on the questions, (which he, in turn, refuses to answer) she also takes him out for new shoes and frozen yoghurt, so the whole thing kind of balances out.

 

Now he just has to wait for the hole to shrink.

 

It doesn't, and Kurt finds himself playing Lindsay Lohan in Parent Trap very, very badly, and realizing, unlike the soon to be slutty teen, that he really doesn't want his  _Dad_ having a closer relationship with Finn than he does, not to mention the other way around. The hole in his chest begins clawing at his stomach.

 

It does gets Finn into his bedroom eventually, but Finn does nothing, and Kurt is lost, because since the very first time (which is still kind of a blur) Finn has controlled every one of their encounters and all Kurt has ever had to deal with is deciding on the best position to stop his neck from getting sore when Finn takes a little longer than usual.  
  
He takes a deep breath, remembers holding Finn inside him, heavy and bitter on his tongue, the smell of his skin filling Kurt's nose where it's wedged into his crotch. He remembers the feeling of cold tiles or linoleum beneath his knees, Finn's wet skin or jean covered hips shuddering beneath his hands. The short, sharp breath Finn makes before he floods Kurt's mouth with bitter fluid, pulling on his hair well past the point of actual pain. Kurt takes a deep breath, and clings to the absurd hope that some clever interior decorating will help.

 

It doesn't.

 

It really fucking doesn't, and Kurt has to berate himself all over again, because he thought that the hope he'd ferreted out when he realized Finn was Quinn's baby daddy (or not, but still) was the worst and last of the optimistic feelings he'd had about his and Finn's - thing. He had never realized, until Finn begins screaming in his face about all the faggy things in his room, how little Finn must actually have thought of him, of what they did. He thought he'd resigned himself long ago to being a mouth Finn got off in, but apparently he's still given it more meaning than it deserved. He's never been so grateful for his Dad in his whole life.

 

Finn and he make up (the sight of Finn in a red shower curtain could make up for a lot) but the hole inside him just keeps getting bigger.

 

Which is probably why he's on his knees again, with another jock's cock in his mouth, because something has to fill the hole Finn left, and this really seems like the only appropriate thing to do.

 

Kurt remembers how this happened perfectly. Noah Puckerman assumes all the things other people do about him, so when, just a few days after Regionals, after Puck gives up his little girl, Kurt finds him punching the shower wall long after everyone else on the basketball team has left, and sinks to his knees gracefully, as if conditioned to do so when confronted with naked jocks in the shower, Puck is fairly surprised.

 

He is also someone who knows an opportunity when he sees it, and Kurt takes a vicious pleasure in the lack of hesitation once he's done being shocked. Another jolt of pleasure runs through him as he feels Puck's body tremble, as he knows from the gasps and aborted jerks of his hips that Puck never expected him to be this good, this experienced, because it runs contrary to everything he assumed about Kurt. Or so he thinks.

 

The only difference between Puck and Finn (not including their dicks - there's plenty of difference there but Kurt doesn't feel up to making a detailed comparison) is that Puck is a little louder, and he actually says Kurt's name, still sounding so surprised, as he comes (and unlike Finn, his hands in Kurt's hair feel gentle). Kurt assumes that Puck has less reason to stay quiet, assumes that unlike Finn, he has no one else in particular to be thinking about while Kurt is on his knees in front of him. He leaves before Puck has a chance to get over his surprise.

 

Oddly, Glee keeps meeting over the summer. There isn't much else to do in Lima, and the Cheerios have to go into school anyway. Sue Sylvester does not see the holiday as an excuse not to show up for practice. Coach Tanaka, who became surprisingly dedicated to his work upon Miss Pillsbury leaving him at the altar (or he left her, or Mr Schuester stopped it, or _something_ ), has the football players in over the summer as well for the first time ever, and Rachel, who apparently takes part in a community theatre production which runs at McKinley High for two months during the vacation, half bullies and half persuades most of the other Glee Clubbers to take part. Quinn is grateful for something to do since she has decided not to move home or rejoin the Cheerios, and Mercedes joins her is sisterly solidarity, and manages to drag Artie with her.

 

Kurt and Tina admit defeat and follow, although only to help out, Tina with the sets and Kurt with the costumes. He has no desire to compete with Rachel any more than he already has to. When Mr Schue realizes that they're all there anyway, he decides that Glee should meet as well, and Kurt admits that he would have missed them otherwise.

 

The first time he sees Puck though, two weeks after he blew him in the shower, the older boy actually blanches when he notices him, then spends the rest of the rehearsal, which is mostly a catch up of the few weeks they've all been apart, alternately trying not to look at Kurt and trying to catch his eye. Mercedes notices as well, and it's only when she points out that Puck looks  _guilty_ , that Kurt realizes he must feel weird about what happened.

 

For Kurt, and presumably Finn as well, it was second nature to not think about their - trysts (he can't think of a better word, although tryst sounds way too  _romantic_ ) - when they weren't having them, and he assumed that it would be the same for Noah I've-slept-with-half-of-Lima Puckerman. Apparently he was wrong.

 

He waits after Glee to see if Puck will do the same. He does, but he seems just as at a loss as he did when surrounded by their friends. He rubs the back of his head, pushes his hand through his barely there mohawk, and finally comes out with "You've totally done that before."

 

Kurt blinks. "That's your problem?" he finally says acerbically. "Not that you've been blown by a guy, or that you obviously enjoyed it and now feel very, very confused. It's that you've been blown by a guy who's  _done it before_?"

 

"Well, who the hell did you practice on?" Puck wants to know, and Kurt really can't answer for a good long moment, because he wasn't ever expecting to be  _having_ a conversation about this, and if he had expected it, it would have involved a lot more threatening and waving around of Puck's (admittedly impressive) arms, just in case he ever got the bright idea of ever telling anyone about it.

 

"What?" he says finally, the least witty he's ever been.

 

"You're - you're Hummel," Puck tells him, completely exasperated tone to his voice as if that explains everything. "You're supposed not to have kissed a dude before."

 

"I haven't," Kurt tries to tell him, still completely bemused, but Puck ploughs straight on.

 

"You're supposed to be a virgin."

 

"I am," Kurt says, much more loudly, in case he didn't hear him last time.

 

"You're supposed to be in love with Finn!"

 

"I am!" Kurt's practically shouting now, hoping that he can stop Puck's flow of completely irrelevant words and get him to explain what he means, but Puck obviously couldn't care less what Kurt is hoping for.

 

"And you are totally supposed to enjoy sucking guys off - if you did, but you're not supposed to!"

 

"I do - wait, what?" Kurt tries to work out the logic in that sentence, but gets tangled up about half way through.

 

"You don't make sense," Puck tell him, which Kurt thinks is a bit rich coming from him, but he's given up trying to make Puck make sense or even just stop talking. "If you're a virgin, you should not be that good at sucking dick; I don't care what people say about a guy knowing what's he's doing better. If you're in love with Finn, you should not be sucking me off in the shower." Kurt knows that's not true, because of the three girls he knows who Puck has been with, at least two of them liked Finn more than him, but it's no stupider than the rest of what Puck is saying.

 

"And if you're gonna be gay, and suck guys' dicks," he continues (Kurt is honestly impressed Puck gets through it without wincing or using the word 'fag') you should totally enjoy it more. Or at least stick around for your turn."

 

And this makes Kurt pause, because even though the rest of what Puck's saying makes very limited sense, it is explainable by an equally limited intelligence, and the common mistake people make of thinking (or they would, if the thought ever occured to them) that their assumptions about Kurt mean he cannot have been sucking Finn's dick for almost two years. This last piece, about enjoying himself more, is not something Kurt has ever really thought about. He does so now.

 

He is gay; he's sure on that count (especially after the Brittany fiasco) and he likes sucking dick. With Finn he had definitely enjoyed himself. He had been with Finn, doing something for Finn, touching Finn, and he'd got hard thinking about it later, jerking off in the privacy of his bedroom. Blowing Puck had actually helped, somewhat, to fill in the ragged edges of what Finn had torn out of him; not begun to fill the hole in necessarily, but at least helping it to scab over.

 

He finishes these thoughts to find Puck giving him a pitying look, which is just weird.

 

"What?" he barks, because he's out of control, in an unfamiliar, unpredictable situation, and he  _hates_  that. It makes him frown and feel sweaty, and then he worries about getting wrinkles and sometimes his foundation runs.

 

Puck is shaking his head, and looking oddly like Mercedes when she helps him to clean slushie out of his hair. "Just - answer a couple of questions for me, ok, Hummel?" he says, and Kurt is way too weirded out to do anything but nod.

 

"You're still a virgin, still haven't kissed a guy, and you're still in love with Finn?"

 

"I just  _told_ you that," Kurt says irritably, wondering if the entire conversation would be this circular.

 

"But you suck dick like a pro?"

 

"You would know," Kurt retorts acidly, but he can't help the tiny flare of pride that leaps up in him at Puck's words.

 

"But do you ever get off?" Puck asks quietly, the Mercedes look back in his eyes (although Kurt hopes to God that Mercedes never asks him that question).

 

"I'm a teenage boy, Puckerman," he snaps. "I think it's safe to say that I've had an orgasm."

 

Puck visibly restrains himself from making a crude comment, and Kurt has to cling on to the piano as he almost keels over in shock. "I meant," he says, still quietly, "with someone else."

 

It occurs to Kurt then that Puck has actually been quiet, almost gentle, ever since the birth of his daughter and it relieves him to realize that he is not, himself, the reason for this very strange behavior. This occurrence unfortunately leaves a large silent gap between Puck's question and Kurt's answer, and so the real answer, the one Kurt wasn't prepared to give, is already in Puck's possession by the time Kurt opens his mouth.

 

He never gets a chance to speak because Noah Puckerman is kissing him, and slipping large hands around his waist, and Kurt is arching up into him, gripping tightly onto the arms which he will admit he has admired several times, letting Puck actually lift him and push him into the nearest wall. A part of his mind is shrieking that this is a really, really bad idea, but faced with Puck's eyes staring into his, actually looking happy for the first time since Regionals, faced with this tsunami of kissing and muscle and oh-my-god-good, that part of him doesn't stand a chance.

 

Still "W-why?" he manages to gasp out between kisses, and Puck actually glares at him.  
  
"Because we're teenagers and this is supposed to be  _fun_ ," he says sternly. "Sex is fun, and good for everyone and stupid and it feels amazing and-" he cuts himself off then, kissing Kurt as hard as he can, but it's enough for Kurt to understand. Sex is something like Puck's  _raison d’être_ ; the fact that it's caused so many problems for him is a complete affront to his entire belief system. So is the idea that Kurt has never really enjoyed sex before - for someone like Puck it must have been odd for Kurt to just walk away, even though for Kurt it was just what he was used to. Puck is just using him to put things right. Kurt relaxes. That is completely ok with him.

 

Puck seems to sense the loss of tension in his body, or perhaps he just feels it's time, but he hoists Kurt up then, still kissing him but pushing his own rock hard thigh in between Kurt's, holding him and encouraging Kurt to just rock against him while they kiss, while Puck bites at his jaw line and sucks on his neck and shows him just how fun sex can be. Kurt wants to appreciate that, he really does, but he's harder than he can ever remember being. He's arching up, giving Puck better access, riding his thigh and running his hands up and down his amazingly muscled back. From what he can gather, this is what Puck wants, anyway, so Kurt lets go, lets himself hurtle towards orgasm as fast as he can.

 

Puck's mouth seems to be everywhere, burning hot across his skin, and Kurt's is enjoying his ministrations too much to reciprocate, but he does use his hands. He braces himself with his left on Puck's shoulder, digging into the muscle. His right hand slips down without him even thinking about it (conscious thought has pretty much gone at this point). It takes him a while but he manages to unbutton Puck's jeans and he slips his hand in as best he can, pleased to find no underwear. It's an awkward angle, but he manages to get his hand around Puck even as the other boy encourages him into a quicker rhythm; oddly, for all that he's a pro at sucking dick, he never jerked Finn off, and though he's used to doing it himself, this is very different, but he does the best he can.

 

Puck seems to appreciate it. His eyes glaze over, his breath begins to come in pants, and he's biting down hard on Kurt's neck, worrying and sucking at the mark he leaves. This, in turn, makes lights burst behind Kurt's eyelids, makes pleasure radiate out across his skin and makes Kurt wonder, for a moment, why he never considered that sex might make him feel good all over, that it might be more than a hard dick in his pants and jizz in his mouth.

 

And then he's coming, and he can't think at all. Puck is still pushing into his hand, pushing against his dick, making the orgasm last longer, aftershocks wracking his body hard, and he's still trembling when Puck stiffens and comes, pulsing into his hand.

 

Everything seems to go stiff after that. Kurt appreciates the pun, but tension fills the air and they're just - hanging there, Kurt propped against the wall by Puck's body, becoming increasingly aware of a sticky mess in his pants (and on his hand), Puck breathing hard in his face and seeming very disinclined to move.

 

Eventually Puck does step back, and Kurt slides to the floor, grimacing as it is definitely confirmed that he needs to change his pants (and soon) and actually feeling grateful that he has a reason to always keep a change of clothes on him. He wipes his slightly sticky hand on some old sheet music before guiltily balling it up and throwing it away. He has no idea what to do now, as Puck was clearly offended in some way by his leaving last time, and Kurt has never been asked to have a  _conversation_ at the same time as providing an orgasm before.

 

His quick glances at Puck show that the other boy has even less of an idea as to what he should do, and so Kurt opens his mouth and blurts out the first thing which comes into his head. "But you're  _not_ gay!"

 

Puck looks surprised for a minute, and, well, Kurt didn't know he was going to say that either, but now he stands by it. He has got through several years of middle and high school assuming that the boy who called him a fag and threw him in dumpsters  _wasn't_ gay, and he was quite comfortable with that assumption, thank you very much. "Well, you're not," he tells Puck's confused face.

 

"Duh." Puck looks down at him as if he is stating the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Then why..." Kurt waves his hand around the empty choir room, unable to come up with a good word for what has just taken place.

 

"Jesus, Hummel," Puck was back to running his hand through his almost non-existent hair. "10% of the world is not straight, right? It's not '10% is gay', it's '10% is not straight', ok? You with me so far?" Kurt is too flummoxed by the fact that Puck actually knows this fact to reply. "So I'm not gay. I'm not straight. I'm....flexible." Kurt is hearing reasonable, knowledgeable words about sexuality coming from Puck's mouth. He doesn't know what to think.

 

"Then why all the fag jokes?" he asks, because he can't think of anything else to say. "If you're so comfortable with being 'flexible' why have you been throwing me in dumpsters for years and calling Glee Club 'Homo Explosion'?"

 

Puck shrugs. "I'm a football player," he says. "That's kinda what we  _do_. Y'know?"

 

Kurt actually gapes, which as a rule, he tries not to do, because he's well aware that this is not an attractive look on him. Puck is not homophobic. He's not even straight. He's just made Kurt's life hell for years because it's what he thinks he's supposed to do, and Kurt wonders for a long moment how he ever made up his mind to join Glee.  
  
And then the whole thing just kind of whirls together in his head; Puck's weird sexual knowledge, and screwed up logic and the person Kurt has known for years, and settles down to make sense and just be Puck. Unlike Kurt (and pretty much everyone he knows) Puck doesn't have a person who he is all the time. He's just the person the situation demands, the bullying jock and the flexible Glee clubber all in one. Kurt doesn't get it, doesn't really like it, but he can totally respect it. He closes his mouth, smiles, and Puck relaxes, obviously realizing that they're done with question time.

 

"So I'm gonna..." he gestures at his jeans "clean up. Or something. See ya round, Hummel."

 

Kurt just nods, realizes that he definitely needs to clean up as well, and goes to pick up his bag from the other side of the room. Puck is almost out the door when he turns back to Kurt.

 

"You know we're totally doing that again, right?" he asks, and actually, Kurt hadn't known that, but the smile on his face gets bigger and he nods again, because hey, who is he to turn down amazing orgasms?

 

"And you know that if you tell anyone," Puck continues, but Kurt just nods for a third time, smile stretching even wider across his face.

 

"I get it, Puckerman. If I tell anyone, I'm dead. I have better survival instincts than that." Puck smiles back at him, sex and threats having obviously completely restored his equilibrium, and leaves.

 

Kurt contemplates what just took place as he finds his spare pair of gorgeous Gucci trousers, and realizes that for the first time, he has left a sexual encounter with a jock at McKinley High (with anyone) without a sour taste in his mouth. He's looking forward to the next time, and if it's not the handsome caring husband he will someday meet when he is performing on Broadway, who still looks suspiciously like Finn, then it's something. It's a lot more than most gay teenagers in small towns like Lima, Ohio, can expect, and Kurt is seriously ok with that. He leaves the school humming Defying Gravity, and speculating on whether he can persuade Puck to come to his house next time, sometime when Finn's not there, because it has to feel better doing all that on the comfort of a bed.

 

When people at McKinley High think about the members of their Glee Club (which is happening more and more often these days, to Rachel's delight), they make a lot of assumptions. They assume that Finn is straight. They assume that Kurt is gay, and Puck is not. They assume that Kurt is a virgin, and has never been on a date. They assume that Puck has slept with the majority of the female half of the town, and that he runs screaming from anything following a third date, assuming that he bothers to date at all.

 

All of these people are right. None of that changes the fact that Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman give each other mind blowing orgasms on a regular basis - it just makes it a lot easier to hide. It doesn't change the fact that Kurt is beginning to consider Puck a friend - or that he barely thinks about Finn anymore. It just made it a lot easier for that to happen.

 

Assumptions, Kurt thinks, snuggling down into his sheets even as Puck is cursing and trying to find the T-shirt which Kurt threw into the corner three hours ago (Puck's stamina is totally better than Finn's) are very useful things. They may make it very difficult for Kurt to have a fairytale love story while he still lives in this God forsaken town, but they make it very easy for him to feel pretty good about his life for now.

 

He just hopes that his assumptions about New York will be just as useful, when he leaves all this, Glee and Lima and Puck and Finn, behind him in the dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Notes: I feel like I need to say a bit more about this fic than I usually would. It's very different from what I usually write; it has some seriously disturbing issues, and not any real good outcome, or happy ending, just an idea that things get better. The best explanation I can come up with is that this is an injection of reality into Glee. Why I would want to do something like that I don't know; Glee is not meant to be realistic. I think it began because I really disliked the way Finn is forgiven everything. His voice and dancing are passable, not brilliant, and he plays with people's emotions with very little consequences. He seems like a nice person, and he obviously goes through some very difficult things, but I wanted to knock him down off his pedestal, and this was the result.
> 
> As for the rest of it - well there's a reason I shouldn't have injected reality into Glee. In reality, while the original situation might not have come about, no one would try to save Kurt from Finn, or be his Prince Charming. In reality the bullied gay kid doesn't get Prince Charming (I should know - I was the female version). I gave him the best I could - someone to have fun with until he could get out of Lima, but not someone to fall in love with him, and save him from the world.There really isn't any such thing as a happy ending. Life just stops in a nice place for a while, and then moves on.


End file.
